Roomies
by SageK
Summary: Written For Blam Week Theme College AU


Title: Roomies

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK on , Kaitlia77 on LJ & AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG

Summary: Written For Blam Week ~ Theme College AU

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

According to the paper the received in his welcome packet from McKinley College, this was indeed his room. Blaine had hoped that, by arriving as early as possible on move-in day, he would be able to settle into the room and collect himself before the arrival of his roommate, but clearly that was not the case.

One side of the room had the typical, plain bed, bookshelves, desk, closet, tiny built in dresser and open shelve, but the other side was clearly occupied. Books were stacked on the desk and someone had built a sort of frame to raise the bed up like a bunk bed, leaving a usable floor space below. A comforter decorated with what looked like constellations hung over the side of the bed. A bowl of fruit sat atop the microwave, which was perched atop the room's tiny fridge and there was a guitar case beside the desk….

And then there was a Titans football pennant on the wall and a football on one of the shelves.

The only students who arrived on campus early were the athletes and it seemed like his roommate was a football player.

"Doesn't the football team have its own floor in another dorm?" he asked himself, distressed at the idea of possibly rooming with a….

"They do, but honestly, there my teammates and all, but I don't want to live with them."

A voice behind Blaine startled him and he turned to find a boy standing in the doorway. A handsome blond boy. A handsome blond boy who was damp and wearing only a towel, displaying the most incredible body Blaine had ever seen with his own two eyes.

"Huh?"

Oh, articulate Blaine, well done.

The blonde grinned. "Let's just say Coach Bieste will probably be giving a refresher course on basic personal hygiene to several of my teammates pretty soon."

Rallying, Blaine blurted, "Coach Beast? I didn't know Hank McCoy worked here."

Oh God, how embarrassing.

The smile on the blonde's face (Oh God, he had beautiful lips…) only grew. "Dude! An X-Men reference, awesome. I'm Sam Evans."

He stuck out his hand and Blaine took it, noting the strong grip and calluses. "Blaine Anderson."

Sam nodded. "Let me get dressed and I'll help you bring your stuff in."

"Thanks," Blaine said, then spun around when Sam closed the door, stepped over to his closet and dropped his towel.

"Dude, we're gonna be living together," Sam said reasonably, even as Blaine set his bag on his bed and fussed with it as an excuse not to look at him. "We're dudes. Nakedness is gonna happen."

"I'm gay," Blaine blurted, then cringed at how awkward that was. "I just don't want you to think that I'm going to be peeking at you or anything. Because I'm not."

"I don't really care if you do," Sam said easily and Blaine was so stunned that he turned around. Thankfully Sam had a pair of shorts on. "I mean, if I saw someone naked, I'm gonna look. Especially if I think they're cute. I'm not shy and I'm not a homophobe… Hell, I've only dated girls, but I don't think I'd rule out dating a guy if I met someone I really clicked with, you know?"

That was surprisingly open-minded. "Infinite diversity in infinite combinations, huh?"

Sam paused, half into his shirt. "X-Men and Star Trek! I'm guessing you won't make fun of me if I speak Na'vi in front of you."

"From Avatar? No way. It's one of my favorite movies… Maybe tied with the Avengers for number one!"

When Sam slung an arm around his shoulders, Blaine was a little startled but he laughed when Sam said, "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

A beautiful friendship and more, as, two months later, while they were getting ready for Halloween party (Sam was dressed as Captain America and Blaine was Iron Man), Sam kissed him, soft and confident, and Blaine returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

Apparently, those questionnaires that colleges used to match you up with compatible roommates really worked.


End file.
